The Sun And Moon Goddesses
by SakuraAndAthenaTwinSisters4Eva
Summary: Sakura, Goddess of the Moon,And Athena,Goddess of the Sun,have come down to earth frm the heavens to help the Intachi.But, on their way down, they r accidentally sent 300 years back before the inutachi and r to control the middle lands til the time comes.


**Prologue**

"Sakura, Athena, it is time." Tsukiyomi told his two daughters.

"Yes father. But why do we have to go? Shouldn't we stay and take care of our own responsibilities?" Sakura had asked him.

"Because, he has gotten to powerful. You two are our most powerful worriers. Sakura you are the moon goddess and your twin sister, Athena is the sun goddess. Your mother and I will miss you but you cannot come back until he has gone to hell with your cousin. Once your cousin gives us the signal, Athena and yourself shall be able to return. Even on earth you can still take care of your responsibilities." Tsukiyomi replied.

"Athena, you must take my place as the sun goddess. It is time." Amaterasu told her daughter.

"Sakura, it is time for you to take my place as the moon god. Except, you're a woman, so you're a goddess. Hehehe." Tsukiyomi says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tsukiyomi, this is no time for fooling around! We must get them to earth right away! Just give them your powers and let them go!" the head kami said.

**(A/n: u know, the big guy, the lead guy, the one who tells everyone what to do.)**

"Alright! Athena, I give you my power!" Amaterasu said.

"Sakura I give you my power!" yells Tsukiyomi.

Light beams come out of them and slam with incredible force into Athena and Sakura. While the light beams are slamming into them, it slams them both to a tree many yards away.

"SAKURA! ATHENA!" Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu yelled after their children then ran over to help them up.

"Uhhhh… what happened? Hey! Sakura, you have the crescent moon on your forehead!" Athena happily yelled.

"And you have the sun on your forehead." Sakura said, lazily.

"Well, now that you have your powers, the both of you need to go." The other kami said.

"Now hold hands the both of you. Amaterasu, chant the spell!" kami said.

At once, Amaterasu started chanting and after a couple seconds, Sakura and Athena disappeared.

"Now Lets see where they have ended up." Said Tsukiyomi.

Everyone rushed over to the pond and Susanoo, god of the ocean put up an image which showed Sakura and Athena on earth, but, what they found was not the time they were supposed to be in. They were trapped 250 years before Naraku's era.

"Oh no! They were sent 250 years before the time they were supposed to! What happened Amaterasu?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"I don't know! One of them must have been thinking about wanting to go to the time Inutaisho's ruled the west! This is really bad! What shall we do Tsukiyomi?" Amaterasu asked while panicking.

"They must go to the middle lands. We must send a messenger. They have to rule the middle lands for that time. It is their fate." Fate said calmly.

"But fate! How could you do this!" asked Tsukiyomi.

"It is they're destiny, Sakura must find and hatch the dragon egg on they're quest he will come useful, and they must meet with Sesshomaru. Inutaisho' heir."

A/N:

Sakura: So Athena I think I like that one! I hope that it comes out good! Do u like our mother and fathers names?

Athena: I love our parents names Sakura. I wonder who we will end up with.

Sakura: what u mean?

Athena: I mean like will I end up with Sesshomaru or Inuyasha and who will you end up with.

Sakura: Ur gonna end up with zack. I don't think u wanna end up with a back stabbing ass. I might end up with one of the gods my age. I don't kno. But everyone's gonna find out something interesting since I'm the first moon goddess in thousands of years, there's something that I can do. But I can't tell anyone cuz its gonna spoil the surprise.

Kagome: oooooo! Tell me, tell me!

Sakura: sorry Kagome, I can't tell. As for who's gonna end up with Sesshomaru...is...

Sesshomaru: It better not be some crazy money hungry bitch is it?

Sakura: ahhh, now I can't tell u Kagome. Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome: Awwww! Sesshomaru! u ruin everything! U kno I would've told u later!

Sakura: Ahem! (Sakura says while arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground) now I know I can't tell u!

Sesshomaru: damnit Kagome!

Athena: Aw I know I'm gonna end with him (day dreams of him). I wish you would tell me what you have.

Rin: Rin came to visit, Hi Athena.

Athena: Hi Rin, do you know Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sakura are here as well?

Rin: Rin didn't know. Hi!

Everyone: Hi!

Sakura: Ur such a daydreamer sister! Seriously! All I hafta do is change the story a little and Ur gonna end up with kouga. So, don't push it! Remember our little deal! Cough... Stop... cough... thinkin... cough... bought... cough... Zack... Cough.

Sakura: Hey Rin honey! How are you doing? Is Sesshomaru treating you good? Cuz if he's not, well you're too young to want to kno what's gonna happen, right SESSHOUMARU?

Rin: Hi aunty sakura! Rin is good! And yes lord Sesshomaru is really nice to Rin. But, what will happen to him? Can you show...? (Sesshomaru puts hand over mouth)

Sesshomaru: No Rin, You DO NOT WANT A DEMENSTRATION!

Rin: Mkay Mord Messhoumaru.

Athena: Sesshomaru, you might wanna take your hand away now. I think she gets it.

Sakura and Athena: Review and u get MORE! We'll give u a cookie if u do! Come on! At least 5 reviews! Pweeeeeeeeeeze!


End file.
